SYOT 43rd HUNGER GAMES
by Dat Female
Summary: SYOT closed. I haven't been able to write much because I've been really busy with exams and stuff. I haven't forgot about you guys, just wait a bit. Yes I was too lazy to make a beautiful cover so you'll have to settle with this...
1. Tribute Form

**SYOT**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District: (1, 2 , 3 choice):

Weapon of choice:

Token (optional):

Appearance:

Personality/ Characteristics:

Strategy:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Personal Requests (ex: good training score, 3 siblings, ect):

(Just a sentence or a few words for each would be fine for me.)

Please Pm me your form.


	2. Tribute form updated , District 1 reapin

**SYOT UPDATE**

**1**

F- Turquoise "Turq" Fluttershine

M-Wind Poled

**2**

F- Willow Fields

M- Tad Day

**3**

F- Florence Beleck

M-

**4**

F- Aini Bays

M-

**5**

F-Lana Strider

M- Gareth Archer

**6**

F-Sophia Belle

M-

**7-**

F- Echo Breeze

M-

**8**

F- Michel Justus

M-

**9**

F- Taylor Rose Harris

M-Ralph masonry

**10**

F-

M-

**11**

F-

M-

**12**

F-

M-Miller Pratt

Some of you didn't get your 1st 2nd or 3rd choices because they were full.

I'm going to write this differently so I'm not doing every reaping and every interview and stuff like that. I accidently put personality twice on the form but whatever

**District 1 reaping: Turq's POV**

I stand in a crowd of 18 year olds who are all not as pretty as I am as Arista Jewle picks the name out of the bowl holding the names of all the possible female District 1 tributes. It's not like a care about whose gets pick because I'm going into the games. My daddy who is the mayor even told the whole district. I've been training since I was 6 and I've been waiting to volunteer for my whole_ entire_ life."Mirra Sparkle!" Arista Jewle shouts.

Mirra is a small 12-year-old girl with this ugly black hair. Her eyes are way too large for her face and her nose literally takes up half her face. I make a mental note to tell Daddy to have her executed when I come back when I win. After all, our district must be pure which means no hideous and ugly people. Mirra barely moves an inch before I shout at the to of my lungs, "I volunteer!"

Everyone turns to me. The moment I've been waiting for has finally come. I flash the crowd a bright smile and toss my hair. My hair is one of my best features. No one has hair prettier than mine. It's this _lovely_, soft, shiny, beautiful golden brown and I always make sure it's nice and soft which of course it always is. My smile is also one of my best qualities. It's pearly white and makes everyone love me. Arista Jewle smiles at me when she notices me. Of course her smile is nowhere as beautiful as mine because no one's is and neither is anyone's hair or even their whole body. I'm the most beautiful person in the whole universe. As I make my way up to the stage, I trip on someone's leg. It's a little boy's.

"Owww you ugly midget! What the hell was that for?" I shriek. " "Sorry." The little boy says in a tiny voice.

"Well you better be because you'll also be executed and you ruined my monment! "I yell at him

Finally I saunter up the stage. And I can't stop smiling because this is my moment and I don't care that, that midget boy ruined it. Arista asks me a question,"What's your name sweetie?"

"Turquoise Fluttershine but no one calls me Turquoise! Everyone calls me _Turq_." I tell her. Then I do a small curtsy. "See this dress," I continue. "The dress I'm wearing is a full length pink gown. It is adorned with ruffles, beads, sequins, jewels and everything you can think of. It is made from the finest cloth in the capital and all you poor people are waaaayyyyyyyy too poor to afford it." I love to do what other people call 'bragging'. To me, it's showing that you suck and I'm waaaaayyyyyy better than you and I don't get why others hate it so much.

Then Arista picks the male. I didn't pay attention to who was picked out of the bowl of 18 year olds at our training center because I don't care. The way things work at our district is that we start training when we are ready to and every year two 18-year-old tributes are picked who volunteer to participate in the games. Since Daddy's the mayor he told everyone that _I'm_ the _tribute_ this year.

Then the male tribute is picked. Well the male tribute before the real male tribute volunteers. I roll my eyes because their name is so retarded. It's like Dirorit Mootanor something stupid like that. He's about 15 and really skinny and really tall. He's not good looking but not bad enough for me to execute him. Then I hear someone volunteer, as usual. When he walks up the stage I realize he's not the right guy. He looks to be only about 13. When Arista asks him his name he says it's Wind Poled. He says it firmly and no one standing next to me would never ever do that. But why the heck did he volunteer for the games? It's a law in District 1 and no one broke it until now….


End file.
